


Moon & Stars

by Mighty_HeadCanon



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Tagteam rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_HeadCanon/pseuds/Mighty_HeadCanon
Summary: A soft little fic to celebrate Runaan's birthday! May he get all the love he deserves :)





	Moon & Stars

Three small serving plates sit on a sun washed table. There’s a mostly finished fruit tart there, along with the wrappings and ribbons of several small gifts.  
“Nnh-…Hh…Vi-,”  
Boots and socks litter the chamber floor. Pants, belts, and other effects drape the chair backs. 

“Allow Viren to find you,” whispered gently. “Remain as you are.” Cold hands stay Runaan’s thighs. His hips have been lovingly propped on a pile of pillows as he lies facedown.  
“Aaravos…Hh,”  
“Mm?” Star speckled fingers lace the moonshadow’s hair as the elves find eye contact. It’s difficult to hold gaze with Aaravos, even harder for Runaan not to unravel completely as the startouch applies pressure and rubs just behind his ear. Yet Runaan somehow manages to beg the question, between his suppressed sighs. How the two of them knew. This morning had come as a complete surprise, and Runaan had told no one about his birthday.  
“How do you think?” Mischievous and slow, his radiant eyes falling half lidded. “The stars have favored you lately.” This is all Aaravos is willing to say at first as he leans down, tousles of long hair falling over his chest, over his eyes as his tongue slips forth to gently part Runaan’s lips. Aaravos latches, suckles. Tilts his head toward one side ever so slightly as he works. “Mm…” as they release for a moment, “… I saw your stars,” Aaravos breathes between their mouths.  
“Nnnh..,” Runaan’s hand comes up to grasp Aaravos’ face at these words. For a startouch to seek out another’s constellations…something quite easy and trivial to do, but an exceedingly rare gesture in itself. 

“You…looked at my…?”  
But Aaravos has no witty reply, nothing further to say in the moment.  
“Mmn…” A twinkle on Runaan’s wrist catches the sun as he raises his palm a little higher to caress Aaravos. The bracelet was by far the most unexpected gift he’d received that morning, thoughtfully placed in a long, narrow box. At first Runaan had figured it for some arcane trinket. Maybe a talisman with some powers of protection. But what he hadn’t expected was the beautifully hammered silver. The polished turquoise stones that dazzle Runaan‘s skin as he falters from the next kiss. Winces to look behind him.  
“See? It doesn’t hurt.” Feather light kisses against Runaan’s cheek. “Viren would only please you. There is nothing to fear.”  
“I was never frightened.” Nervous as the soft clicks of Viren’s kisses reverberate through the room. The mage’s eyes are closed to slits as he works below, his nose nestled deep within as a content groan escapes him. Aaravos observes, lips curving into a smirk as he is pleased to see the human so happy.  
Aaravos’ fingers then trail upward from Runaan’s hair to gently stroke the base of his horn. The reaction is immediate. “Runaan... Look at me.”  
“…?” A soft, pretty flush over the elf’s face.  
“When Viren performs well,” Aaravos pauses for a second, “I want you to tell me.” An even a deeper flush as Runaan presses his mouth away into the pillows. Aaravos knows, of course, that Runaan will never tell either of them such things. So he is attentive instead as he sits by, comforts the moonshadow elf when he cries, whispers how wonderful he’s doing. Aaravos holds Runaan’s hand. Studies every sound, every subtle expression as they change.

“Nnh…nnhh,” ached sore and pleased, eyes closed.  
“Good….You sound so beautiful. There?”  
“Nnnnh,” agreement and then, “Mmn…Ah-!?” Fear.  
“Yes?”  
“Nnnh!” A firm squeeze to Aaravos’ hand.  
“Viren. He likes that. Keep doing it…”  
“Oh- Hhn..stop-h!” Wriggling to get away as Viren’s hands come up to again stay him. Runaan is trapped, each new sign of pleasure betraying him as he is helped over. As his body grinds into the pillows to seek out more friction. As Aaravos praises and guides him.  
Viren is starved. Even after Runaan has cried his loudest there are kisses of adoration. Hungry moans inside of his ass. And as Runaan becomes overstimulated, Aaravos is forced to intervene.

“Allow him rest.” Softly. And for a little while after that, both Viren and Aaravos tend to the elf in different ways. Runaan is given water, cleaned and made comfortable in bed. The covers are pulled up to keep him warm, he’s gently kissed. And he almost dozes. Almost, until Aaravos lays down beside him and whispers what should happen next. “Do not be embarrassed. I shall help you.”  
He tries not to seem so eager about it. Tries, until Viren pulls the covers back down and assesses the elves’ state. “Aaravos is right. Let’s see to you.”  
Runaan is incredibly embarrassed (and careful) as he straddles, Viren at his side to assist. Aaravos smiles, even moans a little as he encourages Runaan to sit…over his face. Runaan’s thighs are burning. He’s determined not to set his full weight upon his partner as Viren helps seat him.  
“Can he breathe like that?” Flushed concern as Runaan holds onto onto Viren’s shoulder. Both of them look down.

“Well, he’s weathered worse I'm sure.”  
“Awh-,” Runaan suddenly buckles.  
“Runaan?” As he buries his face away into Viren’s bare shoulder. This time far more coaching is required on the mage’s part, as during certain intervals, Runaan is desperate to dismount. His hips shift and squirm, his muscles contract as he begs to be let off. But Viren holds him down and Aaravos moans into Runaan’s body. Praises it, worships it as Viren encourages Runaan to gently move rather than to struggle.  
“You’re restraining yourself,” a kiss to Runaan’s temple as Viren strokes the birthday elf, “Make him work for you. You can own Aaravos right now. Fuck his mouth.”  
“Ah-,”  
“What?” A stern smirk.  
“Viren-,”  
“Fuck his mouth. Show me."

And Runaan does. Tries his best to weather through it as Viren speaks coarse and filthy to him. Runaan isn’t sure how he knows, but he has always loved this. Hearing the human say things he shouldn’t. Phrases that elves rarely used or said in such ways due to their vulgarity. But it helps him through. It helps him ride Aaravos’ face harder, hips jiggling, nearly at full weight. And it helps him come. Into Viren’s open and waiting mouth. And droplets onto Aaravos’ stomach.

The morning sun moves high. The soft sheets are stained and damp, but the bed is full. He was not forgotten today. To the contrary…  
Fingers, both dark and pale, trace over the silver and turquoise. Then those fingers intertwine with his. And his heart is full, too.


End file.
